Could I Hold Your Hand? Chapter 1
by Mellinnium
Summary: Tomoki accidently says something to Nymph making her furious enough to leave the house. This makes Tomoki call Astrea for them to go on a crazy and wild adenture JUST to find her and bring her back, but the funny part is that Ikaros has NO idea that they aren't home
1. Chapter 1

Tomoki was eating his usual breakfast like every morning which Ikaros makes him. " Mmm, Ikaros this is delicious. Can I have more?" he asked. " Yes master" she said with an emotionless face. Nymph came in with a bored mood, she sighed. " Hey Tomoki, whatcha' thinkin'?" she asked. ' I can't tell her that I'm thinking of how flat her chest is, think Tomoki think' He was starting to panic. " So my chest is flat huh? Yeah I installed a network that can help me hear ALL your thoughts." a tear started to fall from her eyes. Tomoki noticed it and he felt really sorry. " Nymph..." he tried to talk but she cut him out. " NO!" he flinched, " I- I need some alone time" she ran upstairs. ' Man, I just blew it.'

All day Tomoki could hear her crying all day in her room. He felt really sorry for her ' Maybe I could go and apologize' he thought. As soon as he opened the door a pillow was thrown at him, " Get out! I don't need to be insulted anymore" she really must've been mad at him since he's her master and everything and but he know's that commanding her won't work. He got up off the floor and sat next to Nymph on her bed " Nymph, I'm really sorry and I regret what I said. Your chest might be small but your heart isn't" (*SMACK*) Nymph had hit Tomoki so hard that he flew across the room.

" Tomoki...I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He was completely shocked he didn't know what he was saying but he knew he said the wrong thing. After saying that she flew out the window to who knows where, Tomoki tried to run after her but he was too late. " Nymph, no I'm your master and I can't let you down. DO YOU HEAR ME NYMPH!?" HE SHOUTED. (Fullmetal alchemist: brotherhood ending song starts to play, yes its season one). He ran down stairs to find Ikaros asleep on the floor, he walked up to her and kissed her forehead goodbye.

( *ring, ring*) " Yeellow...uh huh...ok I'll be there soon" she flew all the way to Tomoki's house with her white wings. Yup if you guessed it your right, Astrea quietly opened the door " Hey Tomoki you called me here for what?" she whispered. She couldn't take her eyes off her breasts, knowing Tomoki full well she knew how he liked to fondle with hers. Tomoki walked in the room " Astrea I know it's dark but Ikaros is sleeping and I don't want to wake her up" he sadly looked at Ikaros. " Astrea we need to go look for Nymph and bring her back, I-I said something I shouldn't have said" he looked down and was deep in his thoughts. She knew that he didn't want to tell her, so she left him alone. " Well c'mon are we gonna look for her or not" she said with a smile. He snapped out of his thoughts, " Your right Astrea, Let's go" and with that the two left with the hope of finding Nymph.


	2. Chapter 2

( Tomoki's POV)

I was on Astrea's back as she flew over the mountains, we were still searching for Nymph. It's been about 2 days since we started our search and along the way we saw a few of our friends as we flew by them, they were smiling at us. They were probably smiling at Astrea and not at me because of how much of a pervert I am. You know I never noticed how beautiful Astrea's wings are.

( Astrea's POV)

" Tomoki are you thinking about me?" I am sooo sick of him thinking about me naked and about my breasts, Jeez why can't he be normal for once. " No I'm not, I swear!" ugh, he's lying. He's probably thinking about my panties , ugh I seriously hate him. " Stop lying, your thinking of my panties" man, why can't I have my old master back?

( Normal POV)

Now we go to Nymph, she's hiding in the one place where nobody would ever know. Tomoki's underwear drawer, " Ewwww I can't believe I chose this as my hiding spot, its sooo gross. But at least they'll never find me in here" that's what she thought. suddenly the drawer opened up, Nymph looked at who it was. At first she was scared because she didn't know who it was, but then she calmed down. It was Ikaros, she got out of the drawer. " Where is master?" she asked in an angered tone. " I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you" Ikaros then got mad and picked up Nymph by her collar, her eyes turned from the beautiful ocean green she had to the demonic and satanic red. " You. will. tell. me"

While that was happening

While searching in the mountain they met they're good friend Sugata, " Hey Sugata you got any food for me like usual?" of course Astrea asked that. " Yes here there was a dead cow somewhere around here and it was very strange, but I made two hamburgers myself" he gave the burgers to Tomoki and Astrea, as soon as they tasted it they got sick. "Ohhhhhh, Sugata what did you put in that thing?" suddenly Astrea's eyes started to glow "Huh?"

" You will tell me or you die Nymph" see Ikaros LOVES her master and so does Nymph, but when thing come to situations like this she completely loses it

" Listen, I-Ikaros I don't know where he is ok." Nymph was seriously starting to get scared, ' Man what do I do? Ikaros has my neck in a tight grip and...Oh wait I think she's buying it' Nymph started to smile. "You don't seriously think I'm gonna buy that do you?" Ikaros then started to hold Nymph's neck even tighter than before. " I-Ikaros p-please I swear I d-don't know" She was stuttering for her life! " Fine, but in case your lying, your coming with me to find master" she said pulling Nymph away by her hair.

Suddenly Astrea's eyes began to glow. " Huh? Astrea what's up with your eyes, why are they glowing?" Tomoki asked still sick from the burger. " hmm? What do you mean 'glowing'?" she asked him. Suddenly Astrea began to float without using her wings.

(Astrea's POV)

'Wait why am I floating in the air? Ugh, and I can't use my wings. What am I going to do?' Suddenly I heard a voice from nowhere ' Foolish girl, I can't believe you chose that stupid and putrid little Tomoki. I knew you were an idiot but I didn't think that you would be this stupid' I started getting tears in my eyes. No Astrea breath in and out, just ask if it was him. " Tomoki stop insulting me, and plus stop insulting yourself" I couldn't hear him at all but there were two words I heard from him "I didn't" suddenly I got a chill up my spine. I looked at Sugata and and he was shaking his head, my eyes opened wide. 'No it can't be him' I thought I got rid of him. ' No you didn't, so did you miss me, my pet angeloid

( Ikaros' POV)

It took me a while but I finally got Nymph out of the house. Then I saw Sohara walking outside she hadn't noticed me yet, so I quickly tied Nymph up so she couldn't fly or walk away. Then I ran and hugged her, " Hello Sohara" she smiled at me. So I smiled back, " Hey where's Tomoki?" I answered by saying "He's not with us right now.

(Fairy tail's 10th ending song starts playing)

"No way you mean he's dead?!"

* * *

Sorry It took me such a long time to write this thing

I had a lot to do and plus school's about to open so there's still some things I have to do like my homework

Please leave a good review and pm me as fast as you can because I'm getting writer's block

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
